battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fjell 652
Fjell 652 is a map featured in Battlefield V. It was first seen in the Gamescom trailer. The map takes place in the mountains overlooking the Port of Narvik, after the Franco-British landings there in late May 1940. This action isolated the northern concentration of German forces, who subsequently retreated eastwards towards the border, adopting a defensive posture on the high ground. Even as the town was being captured however, the deteriorating compelled the Allies to abandon the , with their evacuation completing on June 8. Emboldened by this withdrawal, the Germans renewed their offensive, resulting in the capitulation of Norway two days later. Overview Fjell 652 is contained within a single snow-capped mountain peak, one of the tallest of the surrounding range that overlooks the port of Narvik to the west. Around the summit's north and south faces are open, wind-swept areas of sloped glacier dotted with rocks the occasional fortification. These exposed spans are linked together by narrow passages through gullies, or treacherous hiking trails around the base of impassible rises, forming natural corridors that criss-cross the heights. Rope bridges can be used to cut above some of the deeper gorges, and ladders to ascend steep vertical sections of cliff. The mountain has recently been occupied by military forces, with nearby peaks being bracketed by off-map artillery, leading the few structures on the peak to be garrisoned. This includes the ski resort on the north side, which consists of a cluster of wooden cabins. Other areas on the periphery of the southern face can be built up into considerable fighting positions using fortifications. Light snow is constantly blowing across the map, but blizzard conditions can also set in, limiting visibility of infantry severely and making it highly dangerous to fly amongst the peaks. The smallest of the maps in the game, Fjell 652 is designed primarily to cater to infantry gamemodes, facilitated by a layout inspired by Argonne Forest from Battlefield 1.Battlefield V Dev Talks: Maps & Modes There are no ground vehicles on any gamemode on this map.The Maps of Battlefield V: Fjell 652 The infantry boundaries are often marked by sheer drops that cannot be climbed again, and as such will instantly kill the player should they fall down them. Flag Layout show/hide Conquest Conquest is fought between five flags, arranged with three along the northern face of the mountain, and two staggered between them about the south face. The few objectives and small scale of the map can lead to intense competition, with route options highly limited by dividing, impassible areas of cliffs that form organic bottlenecks - which can lead to spawn trapping as each deployment has only two narrow exits, making total comebacks extremely difficult to achieve. With abundant opportunities for building fortifications and no ground vehicles to effect a breakthrough, air power plays a significant role in this gamemode, with one team able to command up to six planes at a time. The boundaries for pilots also extend far away from the map center, both horizontally and vertically, permitting dogfights to occur below the map level or around adjacent smaller peaks. Each objective has anti-aircraft guns nearby to potentially deter close-range attacks from the air, but their sightlines are often limited by terrain. Each team is allocated 450 tickets to start with. There are a total of four skyhooks for aircraft repair. Two are located near each deployment, with one being much further downslope than the other. The map features deployment areas with limited and narrow exits, and are therefore somewhat prone to spawn camping. To counter this, in the event all objectives are captured by a team, Fjell 652 has a mechanic by which players on the opposite team are paradropped over adjacent flags when spawning on the base. Equipment Deployments British Deployment The main spawn of the British is at the end of a trail on the west side of the mountain, with the route west blocked by two tall ridges of varying heights. Players can exit the base to the north, where the path splits overlooking the low ground ahead of Artillery Emplacement, or skirt the edge of the crag south, looping back up towards Lookout. Ammo and health stations are tucked into a corner on a flat shelf off from the northern path, while a stationary flak gun is emplaced near the west end of the trail. If the Germans hold all flags, spawning on the northern deploy point will spawn players above the Artillery Emplacement objective via parachute drop. The southern deploy point deposits players over the Lookout Flag. Fjell 652 08.png Fjell 652 09.png German Deployment The German deployment is on similar terrain on Fjell's eastern edge. The way towards the map center is blocked by a straight cliff wall that forces players to bypass it lengthways to the north or south, which exits onto Command Center and Outpost, respectively. These restrictive base exits terminate in blind corners, which can be dangerous if the enemy is actively defending either of these objectives. The Germans have two sets of ammo and medical caches, a pair located just before the turn at each exit. Their anti-aircraft gun is positioned equidistant between them, able to cover the nearby skyhook but prevented from shooting east by the rocks. If the British hold all flags, German soldiers spawning on the HQ points will be paradropped over Command Center and Outpost by selecting the north and south spawn locations, respectively. Fjell 652 07.png Fjell 652 24.png Flags A: Artillery Emplacement The Artillery Emplacement consists of a close cluster of three entrenched gun positions built onto low rises on the northeast part of the map. It is hidden from view to the west by two tall crags, upon one of which a series of cranes dangle a heavy gun barrel over the position. Two of the gun sites are at a higher elevation than the third, giving the flag a split level appearance. A tall snowdrift known as Artillery Ridge looks down on the flag to the direct south, with another ridge bordering the British spawn, presenting medium range shooting positions. Otherwise, sightlines inside the capture area are fairly short as the position curves around the mountainside eastwards. Two trails link this flag to Cabins - the northern one takes players along the side of the crane crag along the West Cliffs, while the southern one cuts between them. The latter is the shorter route, but is wide enough for only a single person in places, earning it the name Danger Pass. The flag's prebuilt Health and Ammo caches are found amongst the northernmost gun sites, while the obligatory 40mm Bofors anti-air gun is atop the southern snowdrift that separates sightlines between the Emplacement and Lookout. Another Flak gun can be built near the northern exit. Fjell 652 02.png Fjell 652 10.png Fjell 652 11.png B: Lookout The Lookout is situated on a small plateau on the edge of the South Slope. Aside from a wooden deck foundation around the middle of the capture area, some surrounding discarded supply boxes and a half buried Stuka wreck, the area is generally devoid of notable features, lying exposed to the large, open expanse of the slope to the north, which can be difficult to cross when the flag is occupied. Players moving in from the West Ridge will have a safer ingress, as their path is covered by rocks as it hugs the mountain. To the direct North is the Shadow Pass, forming an alternate route from West Ridge, while more direct South Pass links to the Outpost section of South Slope. Originally devoid of cover, the Lookout can be heavily fortified with sandbag walls and barbed wire to constrict attackers approaching through Shadow and South Pass. Health and Ammo stations can be erect on the east side, nearby the flag's Flak gun. Fjell 652 03.png Fjell 652 13.png Fjell 652 14.png Fjell 652 25.png|Fortified Fjell 652 12.png|Shadow Pass C: Cabins The Cabins objective is the largest capture area on the map, and is found along the North Slope between Artillery Emplacement and Command Center. The former ski resorts consists of about a dozen wooden cabins and sheds. The majority of structures are on the east side, with the west being considerably more open due to the inclusion of the exposed glacier downhill from West Cliffs. The eastern portion is considerably more enclosed, with cabins being packed tightly together to form narrow alleyways between the buildings. The terrain is uneven leaving some houses at higher elevation than others, while piled snowdrifts form ramps up to some roofs. Players can bypass the settlement through the low ground to the north, sheltered by the rock shelf the objective is built on. Shallow log-walled trenches wind between houses along the outskirts and near the flag itself, providing some rudimentary cover when outside. Through a combination of infantry weapons and aerial bombardment, the entire Cabins objective can be reduced to rubble, although the area can be fortified extensively to block off its four entrances. The East Cliffs, West Cliffs and Crossroads can be almost entirely walled off with barbed wire fences. Interior trenches can be deepened with sandbag walls, and destroyed cabins partially rebuilt with barricades. Ammo and Health stations can be constructed adjacent to the flag itself, and a Flak 38 can be found inside a log bunker on the northwest side. A second Flak gun can be built further east, along with Vickers guns near the East and West Ridge passes. Control of this flag grants the holding team an additional plane spawn. Fjell 652 04.png Fjell 652 16.png Fjell 652 17.png Fjell 652 27.png|Fortified Fjell 652 15.png|Crossroads D: Outpost The Outpost is similar in appearance to the Lookout objective, being situated amongst a small outcropping on the edge of the open snowfield of South Slopes, which forms the low ground no-man's-land between the flag and South Pass. Unlike Lookout however, the flag is pressed up against the cliff preventing flanking from the north, and is perched on a rise granting defenders a height advantage over their surroundings. Additionally, the area is bordered by boulders that provide rudimentary but solid protection. Despite this relative security, the flag can still be attacked from multiple directions, such as the northwestern Crossroads, so called because it links Shadow Pass, Eagle Pass and Cabins, or from the northeast via Frozen Stream, spanning the distance between Outpost and Command Center. Furthermore, players can skirt the southern edges of the raised position to approach from either direction. Sandbag barricades can be built all along the edges of the rise to further augment cover, while a pair of Vickers HMGs can be emplaced orientated westwards to defend the South Slope. Health and Ammo stations can be built amongst the central rock cluster, with the Flak 38 set up on the eastern lip of the rise overlooking Frozen Steam. Fjell 652 05.png Fjell 652 19.png Fjell 652 20.png Fjell 652 26.png|Fortified Fjell 652 18.png|Frozen Stream E: Command Center The Command Center is located on the northwest side of the mountain, on a generally flat section of ice shelf. A few cabins on the north and south edges denote the area as an extension of the ski resort, although the location has evidently served well as a drop site for airlifted supplies. Tattered yellow parachutes adorn the nearby crags, while canvas-covered stacks of crates litter the area, providing the majority of cover inside the capture area. The even terrain does little to mask sightlines, allowing for moderate range engagements to occur, although the site is shielded to the west by high cliffs. Heading a short ways along the edge of the mountain across the East Cliffs takes players to Cabins, while heading south through Frozen Steams allows them to loop around to Outpost. Ammo and Health resupply is immediately available here, as is a Flak 38, all of which are located fairly close to the flag itself. Fortifications in the area include sandbag extensions of the walls created by supply crates, stringing barbed wire across the Frozen Steam approach, and building an extra Flak cannon on a low ridge bordering the objective to the east. Fjell 652 06.png Fjell 652 22.png Fjell 652 23.png Fjell 652 21.png|Radio Mast Grand Operations Fjell 652 is the second map in the Fall of Norway Grand Operation, following from Narvik, the subject of the first two days of the battle. The Germans make their last stand in the mountains, pursued doggedly up the heights by the British. Conquest Day three uses the Conquest ruleset, requiring flags to be taken and held to push the defenders off the mountain. In a similar vein to Conquest Assault, the defenders start with three flags already under their possession (Cabins, Outpost and Command Center), with the remaining two being neutral, although they still have access to an uncappable HQ spawn. The attackers themselves are granted 50 ticket advantage. Final Stand A stalemate on day three prolongs the battle. As the weather deteriorates and blizzard conditions set in, teams are left isolated on the peak, locked in a life-or-death struggle to win a final victory. The British team deploy from the trail on the western slope, within their regular Conquest deployment, while the Germans start slightly ahead at the Command Center. There are no Ammo or Medical supply caches left anywhere on the mountain. The map starts will full access to the map, including the southern slopes and the passes in between, but the contracting box barrage forces players northwards towards the central village at Cabins. Most of the fight takes place across the length of the settlement, but in the final moments the play area contracts to include only two adjacent houses and the log-walled AA emplacement trench on the southwestern end of the area. Outcomes A British victory on days three or four force the Germans to give up their alpine fortress and surrender, precipitating the end to the Norwegian Campaign and severance of their Swedish iron ore supply. If the British lose, they state their intent to evacuate the country, leaving it to be occupied by the invaders. Breakthrough Breakthrough on Fjell 652 is characterised as a full-on frontal assault, with virtually no opportunities for flanking. The British are tasked with breaking through the two German defensive lines, taking the four objectives identified therein. Owing to its small size, Fjell 652 has the lowest number of sectors in any Breakthrough thus far. No aircraft are available in this gamemode. Attackers are granted 300 tickets to win with. Sector 1 The first sector consists of objectives A, Cabins, and B, Lookout. The British attack from Artillery Emplacement, and must cross through narrow passes and across completely exposed stretches of slope to reach each capture area, each of which is defended with pre-built Vickers HMGs. The larger capture zone of Cabins allows the flag to be taken from any number of the many structures across the mountain face, while the must smaller Lookout, which is expanded from its Conquest radius, requires a more concentrated effort. Attackers have access to Shadow Pass as an alternate route between objectives, but are prevented by boundaries from advancing any further east than the objective set, forbidding an assault from behind. Sector 2 The second and last sector assault is made against Command Center and Outpost, respectively. Attackers can utilize Eagle Pass and Frozen Steam to assault each objective, as well as the more direct approaches across the East Cliffs and South Slope. Once again, both objective capture radius have been enlarged, requiring sides to seize points through weight of numbers rather than superior positioning. A Vickers gun is pre-built to watch against low-ground assaults on Outpost. Squad Conquest Squad Conquest was made available on Fjell 652 on May 9th 2019, joining the original map complement of Arras, Hamada and Rotterdam. The mode takes place on the eastern half of the map, with map boundaries restricting players to three possible lanes between objectives, namely the South Slope, South Pass, and East Cliffs. This leads to a high degree of confrontation on this already diminutive map. Each team is allotted 150 tickets to start with. Although all objectives bear the name of Conquest objectives, they have all (with the exception of Outpost) been repositioned slightly and have shrunken capture zones. Deployments British Deployment The British deploy on the west side of the map, to the southwest of the Village in the Shadow Pass. Although one possible exit from the pass deposits players west of Outpost, this is inaccessible in Squad Conquest, leaving only one other line of approach - directly on Cabins from the south. German Deployment The German deployment is around their Conquest spawn on the east side of the mountain. Like the British, they have only one base exit, which is the northern trail up and around to the east end of Command Center. Flags A: Command Center The Command Center objective is found on the southwest side of the Command Center clearing, constituting one of the two nearby cabins and the mouth of the Frozen Stream passageway. The capture zone is in a straight line, with sightlines obscured by the building and a number of rocks inside the capture area. It is separated from the German deployment the adjacent cabin. If the British capture this objective, they can fire on the spawning Germans as they advance, bleeding tickets from the Germans. To stop this, the Germans must push the British lines and capture the Command Center. B: Outpost Outpost is the central objective, and is largely unchanged from Conquest in terms of location and capture area, which extends around the base of the hill to the east and west. C: Cabins The Cabins objective is concentrated on the two cabins on the southwest end of the settlement. The capture zone encompasses the pair of buildings as well as a small area about their perimeter that roughly follows the shallow trench line to the north and west. The zone directly touches the spawn-protection boundary of the British deployment, meaning the two are very close, although direct sight lines between the two areas are partially blocked by sandbag walls and the mode-specific addition of a large boulder on the reverse slope. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch on Fjell 652 cuts off most of the already dimunitive map to center exclusively on the Village. While there are a few playable areas around the entrances to the Village clearing such as the hills to the west, the majority of the action takes place within the Village itself or the adjacent northern slope. Frontlines In Frontlines, there is only one central objective that must be captured before given the chance to attack the enemy headquarters, which each have only two objectives. There are no aircraft available in this gamemode. German Headquarters The Germans' base objectives are found in the center of the Conquest objectives of Command Center and Outpost, respectively. A: Cabins The single cappable objective is found in the middle of the north slope, between each team's bases. The capture radius covers the same area as in Conquest, but as it is the only active objective, players are incentivised to leave the safety of adjacent structures and move closer towards the flag itself, in order to better influence flag traction. British Headquarters The British base objectives are located about the Conquest objectives of Artillery Emplacement and Lookout. Domination Domination uses the same map boundaries as Team Deathmatch. A: Artillery Emplacement Artillery Emplacement's objective area is located on the south side of the position, just outside the entrance to Shadow Pass. The radius is concentrated around the southernmost gun site, which is uncovered except for unusable field cannons and a low sandbag wall. B: Lookout The Lookout objective is focused on the middle of the rise, atop the log foundation. It is potentially exposed to the north by enemies attacking from the sheer cliff faces of Eagle Pass. C: Cabins The Cabins objective is found in the direct center of the settlement, where there is very little cover, requiring players to venture out exposed in order to seize the flag. The adjacent structures provide excellent cover of the capture zone whilst being outside of the capture area themselves. Developer Notes Gallery Screenshot 7 - Battlefield V.png Battlefield V Launch Notes 1.png Fjell 652 Minimap.jpg Trivia *After the Tides of War Chapter 1: Overture Update, Player can build snowman using fortification system on the northeast of objective E.BFEE - Snowman * Canisters of German Mischlast Abwurfbehälter 250 supply drops can be found scattered across the map. References Category:Maps of Battlefield V